Over the Limit': Extended Tag
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Summary: This will be a somewhat AU version of the OTL tag about what I think might have happened after Lee asked Amanda to dinner, sorry for the ambiguous summary, if I say anymore, I will give everything away haha. Rated T just to be safe, hope you all enjoy it! . One shot.


**Over the Limit: Extended / AU Tag**

 _Summary: This will be a somewhat AU version of the OTL tag about what I think might have happened after Lee asked Amanda to dinner, sorry for the ambiguous summary, if I say anymore, I will give everything away haha. Rated T just to be safe, hope you all enjoy it! ^_^_

* * *

"You're probably busy tonight, right? PTA, or den mother's club?" Lee said abruptly as they walked down the dock, Amanda shrugged in response, she knew what he was getting at.

"No, not tonight." She finally replied.

"Your mother's card club?" Lee said.

"No, that was last night, it's bingo she has tonight, why do you ask?" She replied, getting right to the point.

"Well … I thought we could …. You know …. Have dinner." He finally said.

"Dinner?" Amanda repeated as they both stopped walking at the same time and faced one another.

"Yeah … dinner, you know … alone … just the two of us, no shop talk … we …. Uh …. We don't do enough of that." Lee said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't you have that thing at the Russian Embassy with Leslie tonight, though?" Amanda reminded him.

Lee mentally grimaced … Leslie … he'd almost forgotten about her.

"Well … she won't be lonely, believe me … she's working anyway." He replied.

Amanda's face fell. "Ah." She said ambiguously as she turned and started walking again.

"Hey … !" Lee said indignantly as he trotted after her.

Amanda sniffed angrily as she walked at a brisk pace, hot tears stung her eyes, all the jealousy, the hurt and the anger about how he had treated her since they had caught this case all suddenly started to bubble over, now that the distraction of the case was no longer there to buffer it.

"Amanda! _Wait_!" Lee said as he caught up with her and caught hold of her arm, Amanda took a shaky, steadying breath before she turned around.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Lee asked, immediately concerned when he saw her beautiful brown eyes shining with tears.

Lee normally didn't go for women with brown eyes, in the past, he had always found them boring. But Amanda was different; she had the most stunning pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. They were big and expressive, and he loved how they got flecks of amber in them when she was mad, or excited, and how they turned almost black when she was sad, or upset. It was how he knew she was upset now.

"Are you still seeing her?" Amanda asked abruptly.

A very long silence fell between them, he should have seen that question coming, with Amanda being the person of high moral values that she was.

"Uh … no." Lee said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Questions exploded through Amanda's mind, yearning to be asked; why had they broken up? Who broke up with who?

' _Shame on you!'_ she mentally scolded herself, the nature of their breakup was none of her business, but she did consider Lee a friend, and he did seem to need some cheering up.

"Where did you have in mind?" She asked.

Lee's somber demeanor lifted slightly. "I know this nice little place, but it's kind of hard to find." He said, she smiled wryly at him, she knew where this was going.

"Mother is won't be home until about ten, and the boys are having a sleepover at a friend's house. You can pick me up around seven."

Lee's grin was so big that it hurt his cheeks. "Great, I'll see you then." He said.

* * *

Amanda waited nervously at the window, wringing her hands and feeling like she was a teenager on her first date; she looked down at her outfit, which was her third change, she just couldn't decide and it didn't help that she didn't know what kind of restaurant Lee was taking her to. She didn't want to overdress, but she didn't want to _underdress_ , either.

She had finally decided on a lovely baby blue satin blouse, paired with a pair of white open-toed heels and a billowy white cotton skirt that came to just below her knees; the skirt was quite flattering and it did accent what she considered to be one of her best assets … her legs, but it was a bit shorter then she had grown accustomed to wearing.

She didn't have any more time to second guess her choice of clothes, however because at that moment, she heard a soft knock on her back door. Amanda strode to the door, took a deep steadying breath and opened it.

"Hi … uh …" Lee stuttered as his eyes traveled slowly downward, stopping to admire her legs. He also got a whiff of the perfume she was wearing; he was sure he had never smelled it before, he would have remembered if he had. It was sweet, yet spicy and mingled perfectly with her unique scent. He was suddenly brought back to reality by Amanda clearing her throat, his eyes snapped back up to meet hers and heat rose in his face as he realized he had been caught ogling her like a horny teenager.

"You ready?" She asked, he gave his head a shake and cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh … yeah … yeah … let's go." He said as he offered his arm and escorted her to his car.

"So … where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said as he flashed her a dimpled grin.

"I hope I picked an appropriate outfit." She said as she smoothed her skirt nervously.

"Don't worry about it, you look great." He said as he put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

' _Great …!'_ He thought to himself as he watched her out of the corner of his eye; she looked more than great, she was drop dead _gorgeous_! For the first time, he had looked at her not as a housewife, a mother, a partner, or a friend, but as a _woman_ … a very beautiful woman at that. The way her hair framed her face, how the soft blue color of her blouse made her large, expressive brown eyes stand out, and that skirt … sensible yet flirty … and right now it was giving him a tantalizing view of her amazing legs.

As if on cue, Amanda absent mindedly crossed one leg over the other, Lee swallowed audibly as the skirt shifted up ever so slightly. He pulled at his shirt collar, did the temperature in the car just go up ten degrees?

' _Oh … Amanda … You're killing me.'_ He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

The drive to the restaurant seemed to take longer than it should have, Lee pulled into a parking spot, and hurried around to help Amanda out. He opened her door for her and offered his arm and she smiled in thanks to him as she put her arm through his, she had such a pretty smile. He breathed in deep as he got another whiff of that amazing scent she was wearing as they walked into the restaurant.

"Stetson, party of two." He told the maître D.

"Ah yes, right this way." He said as he grabbed two menus and motioned for them to follow him. He led them to a charming table by a window that overlooked the Potomac.

"Your waiter will be right with you, may I start you off with something to drink?" the maître D asked.

"Yes, a glass of wine would be nice, how about something from Chateau Haut-Brionis." Lee said.

"An excellent choice, sir!" the maître D said as he left them.

"Lee! Chateau Haut-Brionis is very expensive … come to think of it, _everything_ here is expensive!" Amanda whispered to him over her menu.

"Don't worry about it." He replied, giving her a lopsided grin as their waiter arrived with their wine.

"Are we ready to order?" He asked, his pad ready as he looked from Amanda to Lee expectantly, Lee grinned at Amanda and motioned for her to go first.

"Uhhh … I guess I'll have the braised lamb with seasonal vegetables." She said.

"And I'll have the filet mignon." Lee said as they handed their menus to the waiter.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Leslie, she seemed very nice." Amanda said once the waiter had left.

"It's okay … I guess it wasn't meant to be, she wasn't really looking for anything serious, anyway." He said.

' _SHE wasn't looking for anything serious? So did that mean he was?'_ Amanda yearned to ask him, but she refrained, and smiled reassuringly at him instead.

"Well, maybe it was for the best, they say everything happens for a reason." She said.

"I believe that." He replied as he put his hand over hers, Amanda thought she saw his eyes flash with passion, but it was so fleeting that she wondered if she imagined it.

* * *

"Well, thank you, I had a wonderful time." She said as he parked about half a block from her house, knowing that her mother would probably be home by now.

"Let me walk you to your door." He said as he walked around, opened her door and offered a hand to her.

"Do you think that's wise? Mother will probably be waiting up." Amanda said as put her hand in his and allowed him to help her out of his car.

"I'll risk it." he said with a grin as he clasped her hand in his.

"Well … thanks again, I really did have a wonderful time." She said as they reached her back door.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime?" He replied.

"I'd really like that." She said, smiling sweetly as she turned to face him, her skirt twirling flirtatiously.

That damn skirt … it was going to be the death of him … why did his mouth suddenly feel very dry?

Suddenly, the back porch light came on, and Dotty's faint voice, calling Amanda's name could be heard.

"Well … I guess that's my cue, so I'll see you tomorrow?" She said.

"Yeah .. tomorrow." He echoed as he took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. There it was again, that passionate look she thought she had seen at the restaurant, so she _hadn't_ imagined it after all … but what did it mean? She didn't have a chance to think about it in depth, however because at that moment, the front door opened, and Dotty stuck her head out.

"Amanda? What on earth are you doing? Get inside, you're going to catch the death of colds in this chilly air!" She said as she popped her head back in. Amanda chuckled in spite of herself and turned to follow her mother inside.

From his car, Lee watched her go inside, as he drove away he found himself looking forward to tomorrow and seeing her again, even if it was going to be at work … he just hoped she would be wearing a different skirt.


End file.
